


Hands

by LaoisePotter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, just very sweet, tumblr headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoisePotter/pseuds/LaoisePotter
Summary: Lena figures out Kara is Supergirl in a very...unusual way.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted a headcanon on Tumblr the other day that really took off and I decided to write a drabble for it because what kind of fool would I be to not run with my own headcanon?
> 
> (http://laoisepotter.tumblr.com/post/170447097212/headcanon-that-lena-realizes-kara-is-supergirl)

“I _knew_ it!”

Standing there with a desk chair in one hand and two coffees balanced on top of each other in the other, Kara had never been more confused in her entire life. “What just happened?”

Lena stood with her hands on her hips and stared at Kara. “You know, I almost bought that softball champion story,” she said matter-of-factly. “It explained how you were able to catch my keys and the memo pads and even that bottle of wine I underhanded to you a few drinks into girl’s night.”

Kara blinked rapidly, trying to regain her mental footing. “Lena—“

“ _But_ ”—Lena pointed to what her friend was holding—“you just caught an oversized luxurious desk chair with _one_ hand. There isn’t a single drop of coffee on you, Kara Danvers, you did that without a flinch. That isn’t high school reflexes. No way.”

Kara was dumbfounded. Their one-sided game of catch had escalated quickly over the past week or so, but she could never have imagined this scenario playing out. “This is not how I expected this morning to go,” she said simply, feeling dumber than she sounded.

“Nor I.” There was a brief moment of still tension in the room before Lena strode over to Kara and tore open her button-down, Supergirl unable to react as her friend’s fingers came to rest on the El family crest. Lena clicked her tongue. “There it is,” she murmured, thumbs ghosting over the “S” shape. “It all makes sense.”

Heart sinking into her shoes, Kara lowered her arm and set the chair gently on the ground. Her hand hovered in the air for a moment, unsure if it was okay to touch her friend. “Lena...” She swallowed hard and shook her head. “I’m so sorry.”

A minute passed that felt like an age. Slowly, one of Lena’s hands slid up to Kara’s shoulder while the other came to rest just above her heart. “You are without a doubt the craziest person I have ever met,” Lena said, her intense green eyes flicking up to Kara’s face. “Not just because you lead two very stressful lives, but because you think for a _second_  that I would hold it against you.”

That was not something she expected to hear. Kara’s free hand landed on top of Lena’s on her shoulder. “Don’t you?” she asked breathlessly.

Lena shook her head hard, and Kara noticed for the first time that there were tears in her eyes. “Kara Danvers and Supergirl have saved me so many times. That means you, Kara of Krypton, have saved me in every way a person can possibly be saved.” A watery smile pulled at Lena’s lips and the hand on Kara’s chest came up to cup her cheek. “How could I possibly do anything but love you for that?”

An overwhelming sense of relief crashed into the room like a heat wave. Kara was powerless to do anything but bury her face in Lena’s neck and hold her as tight as she could. They stood like that for a long time, content to just be for a while, until Lena pulled back with a loud sniff and took the two coffees from Kara. “That was a good catch, by the way,” she quipped with a slight wobble in her voice. “I’m very impressed.”

Kara let out a full laugh and followed Lena over to her desk, bringing the chair with her. “I can’t believe some of the things you threw at me. Were three staplers at a time really necessary?”

“To see the look on James’s face? Absolutely.”

“I think he might never trust you again.”

“Mm, I don’t mind.” Two hands cradled Kara’s face as she finished straightening the chair and Lena left a lingering kiss on her cheek. “Thank you for always catching me, Kara of Krypton,” she whispered, resting their foreheads together. “And everything I ever threw at you.”

“You’re welcome, Lena of Earth,” Kara whispered back with a smirk. “But please, keep the literal flying projectiles to a minimum from now on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at laoisepotter, your friendly neighborhood disaster


End file.
